villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chantel DuBois
Captain Chantel DuBois is the main antagonist of'' Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted''. She is the head of the animal control of Europe. She is a French animal control officer. She is portrayed by Frances McDormand. Background DuBois is the best animal control officer in Monte Carlo with a perfect success record. She is very experienced and has extraordinary tracking skills, she also showed great endurance when she survived many falls from great lengths and not being hurt at all, as well as a habit of mounting the heads of every animal she has caught on her wall. Also, she uses her singing voice to remove all bandages from her four men. Role in Film She first appeared near the beginning being called by hotel security about the animals Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. She comes there in order to catch the animals, mainly Alex, to mount their heads on the wall as trophies. She sniffs for them in the same manner as a dog, and upon picking up their scent, follows them in a long chase scene that ends when the car the animals are in turns into a plane and Chantel DuBois lassoes Melman's neck, only for the rope to be cut by Alex, and she falls into the pool. As they fly away, she resurfaces, saying, "Well played, lion. Game on." She was later seen at the railroad that the animals were just at and uses her smell to find out they have joined the circus heading for Rome and London and promptly jumps aboard the next train heading for the same place. She is briefly arrested in Rome but escapes by hiding in the bed while creating several other escape routes to trick the police. They jump down a hole they believe DuBois went down, and she cuts out from the bed, locks the police in the jail cell, and uses the computer to search up Alex and realizes he's a zoo lion from New York City. She uses her singing voice to rouse her henchmen (who had been injured during the chase at the beginning) up and follows the animals once more, forcing them to retreat. She catches up to them with a paper of Alex, only to be catapulted away, though the circus animals see the paper and feel used and betrayed. She finally captured Alex and the other animals at New York City, and the zoo staff thank her, incorrectly believing that she tried to return Alex. Alex is caged and DuBois hides a poison filled dart in a foam finger and shoots it at him, but the circus animals, being alerted by King Julien, arrive and rescue him. As revenge, she tries to kill Stefano, but Alex and Gia use their Trapeze Americano act to save him. After a long fight between the animals and DuBois and her henchmen, DuBois is tranquilized by Mort and her men are knocked out. Alex then tricks DuBois into behaving like a dog and staying in a crate. She is last seen shipped to Madagascar with her henchmen. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Madagascar villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Humans Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Singing Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Poisoner Category:Evil Genius Category:Stalkers Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mass Murderer Category:Outcast Category:Living Villains